This invention relates to a tilt position holding device for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved and simplified tilt position holding device for such an application.
It is well known that marine outboard drives such as outboard motors are supported for tilting movement about a horizontally extending tilt axis. This movement is incorporated in an outboard motor so as to permit the outboard motor to be tilted up from a normal running condition to a raised, out of the water position for trailering, storage, service, etc. Some form of tilt position holding device or locking device is normally incorporated so as to hold the outboard motor in its tilted up position. Such tilt locking devices normally include a pair of pivotally supported levers at the opposite side of the outboard motor which cooperate between the swivel bracket and the clamping bracket and are movable between a release position and an engaged position wherein the outboard motor will be held in its tilted up position. The levers are interconnected by means of a control link that extends either forwardly or rearwardly of the swivel bracket so that they will operate in unison and an over-center spring arrangement is employed for retaining the levers in their locking and released positions. Although this type of device is extremely satisfactory, the interconnecting rod between the two levers protrudes either forwardly or rearwardly and occupies considerably space. In addition, the rod may be exposed so that it could be damaged and operation will then become difficult.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a tilt holding device for an outboard drive that is simple and yet highly effective.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified tilt holding device for an outboard drive.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a compact, reliable and highly effective tilt holding device for an outboard drive.